leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GoejoeDenzo/Jaira, the Artgunner
Jaira, the Artgunner is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Jaira uses Ammo as her primary resource of basic attacks, having 250 Ammo at the start of the game. Jaira consumes 5 Ammo each attack while 10 Ammo when she deals critical damage. When her Ammo reaches 0, she can't perform basic attacks and she auto-casts Quickdraw. Jaira autocasts Quickdraw when her Ammo reaches 0 |description2 = Jaira's next critical strike doesn't deal 200% bonus damage but insteal deals 75% of his Attack Damage as true damage. Has 150 /140 /130 /120 second cooldown and reduced by 25 /40 /55 /70 seconds if this attack executes a champion. While on cooldown, Jaira's critical attacks deal 25% of her total AD as true damage (scales on current Level of Last Stand) |targeting='Feminine Fatale' is a passive that allows Jaira to deal true damage |damagetype=Physical, True |projectile=true |spellshield=will block a single instance of damage. |additional= Jaira's critical strikes cannot be enchanced by Crit DMG runes and . }} She switches her Artgun to Shotgun Form or Minigun Form. Upon 1st Activation, Jaira uses her Shotgun Form making her basic attacks deal AoE damage ( Melee Radius) On her 2nd Activation, she uses her Minigun Form that double Quickdraw's passive. Can be cast again to switch back to Shotgun Form and again to Minigun Form and so on. Last for 15 seconds and they share each others duration. |leveling = |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Additional 5 Ammo |targeting='Artgun Showcase' is a toggled ability allowing her to switch weapons. |damagetype=physical |onhiteffects=On-hit effects only apply 50% when in Shotgun Form. |spellshield=will block a single instance of damage. |additional= Cooldown of this spell starts at the end of the duration. }} Jaira surronds herself with a Static Shield that deals magic damage per second and absorbs 320 damage ( Radius) If Jaira doesn't received damage for the next 5 seconds when this skill is active, she damages herself equal to . |leveling = |cooldown = 30 |cost = No Cost / |targeting='Static Shield' is a self-buff ability that shields her from incoming damage. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=will block on the first second of the spell. |additional=Cannot be cast whenever her health reaches 5%. }} Jaira reloads her current Ammo to 250 Ammo for a few seconds. Jaira cannot cast spells and perform basic attacks while reloading. Can be casted automatically when her Ammo reaches 0. |description2 = Jaira gains additional Attack Speed. She has a limit of reloading that allows her to reload thrice every 60 seconds. |description3 = Quickdraw is automatically available at Level 1. |leveling= |leveling2= |static = 0.1 |targeting='Quickdraw' is a self-buff ability that allows her to reload, gaining her maximum Ammo and Attack Speed bonus. |additional=Quickdraw is a channeled ability that can be interrupted by any abilities and attacks. When interrupted, it reverts back to her current Ammo before reloading or to 0 whenever her Ammo is empty. In that case, she cannot cast Quickdraw for 1 second. }} Jaira snares herself to the ground for 4.5 seconds and triples Quickdraw's passive. While snared, Jaira gains 10% Damage reduction. Can be interruptable only by stun, knockups and silence. |description2 = Jaira jumps in front of her ally and snare herself to the ground for 4.5 seconds and triples Quickdraw's passive. While snared, Jaira gains 10% Damage reduction. Can be interruptable only by stun, knockups and silence. |description3 = Can be casted manually to cancel. |cooldown = |targeting='Last Stand ' is a ground-targeted, self cast, and ally cast ability that allows her to snare herself to the ground, gaining the effect of Quickdraw's Passive thrice. |additional= , , and can be used but it doesn't remove snare (effect of her Ult) }} Change Log Category:Custom champions